Sasuke's Pregnancy Rewrite
by Ashlynn WolfCraft
Summary: This is the rewritten version on Sasuke's Pregnancy. Sasuke was experimented on while he was in the Sound Village and now he'll go through pregnancy with triplets. Mentions of Narusasu Mpreg experiment
1. Prologue: The Surgery

Hi everyone and welcome to the rewritten version of Sasuke's pregnancy. Yeah I'm currently going through my previous stories and rewriting them as you can tell. What I do is that I read them and I see so many errors that is makes my head spin so I thought I would do everyone a favor and just edit them.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sasuke's Pregnancy<p>

Prologue

(Sasuke's POV)

"Are you ready to be our little experiment Sasuke?" The sliver haired medical ninja asked me.

"What the hell is going on? What experiment?" I asked him. I've been here in the Sound Village for only a few months. It's the beginning of the New Year and this wasn't what I wanted for a New Years revolution. This is where I found myself this morning and I am pissed. Since I was strapped down against the metal table and the only that is covering me is a gown like the one hospital patients have to wear, and this thin white blanket was also covering me, I was screwed. What does that bastard have in store for me?

I gave him an evil glare and he just smirked.

I heard the door open and the paled skin son of a bitch was walking right through. "I see you're not happy huh Sasuke?"

"Damn right I'm not," I snapped at him. "What the hell is going on? Why am I strapped down to some damn table when I can be training?" I yelled at him.

He just ignored me and turned to Kabuto. "Just put him under and we'll start," I heard him say.

"Start? Start what? What are you going to do to me? Huh?" I shouted/asked. He left the room and Kabuto went over to some machine by my bed.

"Calm down Sasuke," He had the nerve to tell me while he was getting something together.

"Calm down? Why the fuck would I calm down when you're about to cut me open like some damn turkey for dinner?" I shouted at them.

Kabuto didn't say anything, instead, he got a gas mask and was about to bring it to my face. "It would be really helpful if you cooperated and not fight it," Kabuto said as he was bringing to closer to me.

I turned my face the other way. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Hold still," he said trying to get it trying to get me to breathe in the anesthesia.

"Fine, be that way," Kabuto said and he pulled back. What was he planning?

Then I felt a pinch on my arm. I instantly turned my head to see and he use a needle and drugged me. That bastard. Then I felt myself getting really numb and really tried. Damn it all...

Kabuto smirked again and went back to the gas mask. He holds it in his hand and with his free hand, he takes hold of my face which I couldn't help grit my teeth at. The mask was soon over my mouth and nose and I couldn't help but breath it in.

"I would tell you to count backwards from hundred but...I know what kind of an attitude you're in."

My vision began to go fuzzy as I tried to keep my eyes open. My groans can be heard but soon enough, they couldn't be heard.

And for some reason, I began to count to myself...

_100...99...9-98..._

"It'll all be over really soon," those were the last words that I heard him say and a blacked out from the anesthesia.

* * *

><p>Now I felt groggy from waking up. My mind isn't clear. Where the hell am I anyway? It was very dark in the room and I almost felt very cold.<p>

"So you're finally waking up eh Sasuke?" Orochimaru said as he entered the door.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" I asked in a horst voice. My whole body was sore now, especially around my stomach, like it's cramping up and being pulled upward making me nauseous. My head hurt and I felt dizzy. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that I was spinning around and I hadn't even gotten up yet.

"I'm just fulfilling one of your goals for you." The snake bastard said.

"What goal? How is operating on me fulfilling my goal to kill my brother?" I asked.

He laughed and said, "Who said it was THAT goal I was referring to?" Orochimaru said.

What the hell was he talking about? My only other goal was to revive my clan. I'm still tired, I feel like that I'm about to pass out from fatigue. I turned my head some and my breathing started to labor a bit.

"You need rest obviously, I'll be taking my leave," he said and had left me to myself. I don't want rest, I want ANSWERS damn it. I sat up using my elbows for support; took off my blanket off of me and lifted my hospital grown up…There was a huge cut that was held closed by stables. What the hell did they do to me?

The door opened and Kabuto walked in.

"I came in to check your vitals while you were asleep, but it seems like you're awake," Kabuto said.

"What did you do to me? Orochimaru said…" I pant a bit trying to catch my breath, "it had something to do with one of my goals," I asked.

"Well it does concern you goal but not for the one that you're currently aiming for at the moment…till now." He approached me and he was about to touch me.

I slapped his hand away. I didn't want him touching me…just thinking about what they've done to me has gotten my stomach to churn awfully.

"I was just going to check the stables. It seems like you just found out yourself."

"Listen you jackass, I want to know what the hell you and that bastard did to me or so help me god as soon as I recover, I'll leave and find someone else to train me to kill my brother!" That was maximum rage and I don't snap like that for anything, but today was different. I was beyond pissed.

"It must be the hormones," he said.

"Hormones?" I asked. "What does hormones have to do with this?"

"Well that goal Lord Orochimaru was talking about was about reviving your clan. He is using your body to carry the heir," Kabuto said as he pulled down my hospital gown and pulled my blanket up to my stomach.

"What the hell are you saying? That I'm pregnant?" I asked in sarcastically.

"That is exactly what I'm saying Sasuke," he said.

"What was that?"

"You are pregnant Sasuke and it's with Naruto's child."

* * *

><p>I'm using stables instead of stitches because nowadays with major operations and all.<p>

Wow…Sasuke's going to be a parent…OMG!

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Realization and Being Pissed

Hey everyone and welcome to this chapter of 'Sasuke's Pregnancy'

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sasuke's Pregnancy<p>

Chapter 1

"What…the…FUCK?" I asked really slowly so that he could understand it. He freaking telling me that I'm pregnant…and with the DOBE'S child none the less!

"That's right Sasuke, you're going to revive your clan after all," Kabuto said. I want to kill him SO much right now. I'm so mad."Y'know if you don't lie down and rest right now, I can always put you to sleep myself," he said while pulling out a needle with some liquid in it and from what I can tell, it's some form of anesthetic.

"When you leave, I will," I retorted back, my eye twitched in annoyance as the previous dose on anesthesia was wearing off on me.

"Fine, be that way but just so you know, you're going to see me a lot more now since I AM your doctor after all. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you…and also the baby," he said before leaving.

"Wait a minute, before you go I have a question," I said. I turned back and just glared at me. "How did you get Naruto's sperm? I doubt that he was willingly going to do THAT for you bastards," I had to ask. I mean come on, how did they?

"Just know that…we were able to get it. Aren't you glad? Or would you rather carry Lord Orochimaru's child instead?" Kabuto asked.

Oh god, now I know I'm going to be sick. I covered my mouth and luckily for me, Kabuto had bucket for me because he handed me the bucket and I literally threw up.

"I take it that's you answer?" he tried to joke with me. Dumbass. I lifted my head from the bucket and wiped my mouth with my arm.

"Well you got your answer, now you need rest, it's late at night anyway," Kabuto said and he finally left the room.

Now I was alone. I lay back onto the pillow. What the fuck am I suppose to do now? I can't even train, which is the only reason why I'm here in the first place and now I'm going to become a mother. Just fucking great! Why are they even doing this?

Okay I need to seriously relax. Stress, right now is making me dizzy.

What I need to do is think about what's going to happen now. I mean, this IS my child after all. It will have sharingan more than likely and it does have me right? Even though I'm only 13, and since it takes nine to ten months total for a normal pregnancy so I'll be 14 years old, which, by the way, is still way too young to be a parent.

Yet again, this isn't a 'normal' pregnancy now is it?

I'm just staring at the ceiling right now. I actually put my hand on my stomach which hurt a little because it's tender from after being cut open. All I know is that I'm pregnant and Naruto's the father. Why him? But it doesn't even matter? I'm its mother and I will try to do anything that I can so that it won't have to be in their hands.

I guess I need some sleep for now. I turn to my side and being careful with my stomach and groaning a bit due to the stiffness of my entire being. My stomach is only in a dull ache but tomorrow, I'll feel it for sure.

I keep thinking about this child who isn't even here yet and for some reason. I'm its only family so far. Itachi is going too died because I'll kill him and since Naruto has no idea, then it's only me. You know what though, screw them all. I don't care, I can do it. If anyone can do it, I certainly can.

I fall asleep to another dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time I woke up, I see none other than Kabuto himself. He was just standing there with a tray of food, I'm guessing for me.<p>

"Oh good morning Sasuke, I've brought your breakfast," he said in a fake chipper voice.

I sit up some and I feel the pain coming to me now but I wasn't going to let him know that. I felt like telling him to 'fuck off' because I'm not in the mood to be dealing with the likes of him.

Kabuto places the gray tray on my lap. I looked like slob with bread and juice. "What is it?" I had to ask.

"Its oatmeal, toast and orange juice," Kabuto said. I didn't feel like eating much because I still feel sick to my stomach. Kabuto has another bucket his hand and says, "So do you want to throw up now or do you want to eat then throw up?"

"I'll eat first…if I can even stomach this slob," I said. I've always hated oatmeal. Right now, I wouldn't mind some ramen with cut up tomatoes in it…Oh wow, this must be Naruto's child.

I pick up the toast and start eating. I glare over at Kabuto and he's just watching me like a hawk. "Take a picture, it will last longer," I snapped at him. Damn, can't I eat breakfast in some peace?

He just laughs and says, "Y'know, after you eat, I'm giving you a little check up."

I just ignored him. It's bad enough that he's here.

"Not to worry, I'm only going to check to see how the embryo is doing and how your body is holding up," he said.

I finished eating and he had me lay down on the bed. The started to pull down on my blanket and I slapped his hand away. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted.

"I was just pulling down your blanket, like I said; I'm giving you a check up."

"Fine," I said and looked away.

"Boy you sure are moody," he said. He pulled my blanket and lifted my gown just enough for him to get a view of my stabled stomach. He places his hand on top of my tender stomach and start to heal it but just a little using his charka. "Oh don't worry about the stables; I'll get those out sometime next week now relax," Kabuto said.

Easy for him to say. His hand starts to glow a bluish color and I can feel his charka. I don't like it at all. I feel like moving around just so he would get off.

"Well it would seem that you body is adjusting to the baby."

That's good…at least…I think.

"Now for the common symptoms such as obliviously mood swings, morning sickness, fatigue, you may experience backaches, headaches."

I'm already having a head with you around Kabuto...seriously it's like…where's a fucking kunai when you need one?

"Frequent urination but that's later on, and food cravings." He had to list for what seemed to be forever.

"Look Kabuto, why the fuck does Orochimaru want me pregnant in the first place? What benefit will he have?" I yelled at him.

"Why it's all for you Sasuke, we know that you wouldn't just wanna have sex with some slut, I personally thought it would be better if you carried your own child; your heir the Uchiha clan." I heard that snake's voice from the door. I didn't even notice him.

"I can't even train, how the hell am I supposed to kill my own brother if I can't train?" I asked.

"You'll have plenty of time for that, be glad Sasuke, you'll have your very own child. An Uchiha," that bastard has some way of putting it.

I just turned my head the other way. "Oh well, Kabuto, make sure that he gets some more rest, he looks like he's about to pass out," he said and left the room.

"You're fine right Sasuke? You can sleep on your own or do I really need to threaten you with that needle again?"

"I'm fine you cocky jackass. Just leave!" I ordered and pointed towards the door. Sure I wasn't necessary but I made my point. He smirked and left the room again.

* * *

><p>Okay there's the first chapter, thanks for reading.<p>

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 2: There's 3 in Me!

Hey everyone and welcome back to the rewrite ^_^ I'm kinda in a upset mood right now but I'm willing myself to get down to some editing and writing and everything in between.

To naru7: Thanks for reviewing my story ^_^

To Shifuni: Thanks for always reviewing ^_^

To Earthian Angel: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

Warning: Pissed off, moody Sasuke, so...kinda OOC

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sasuke's Pregnancy<p>

Chapter 2

(Two months along)

I'm now in my second month of this pregnancy or at least that what Kabuto says anyway and it SUCKS. My headaches are much worst and my 'morning' sickness has turned into an ALL DAY sickness. I swear it every freaking time I move, I get nauseous. The reason why I have such bad headaches is that, apparently, my hormone level has tripled since that surgery. Well I am moody and right now I want to get the fuck out of here. Damn it all, I hate it here.

Oh and not to mention, I have to spend everyday under the watchful eye of Kabuto. How lovely...I want to kill him so much...when will this stage of this end?

Right now, I'm laying down facing the ceiling, trying to relax while this bastard is checking on me. My shirt his pulled up so that he can see my stomach. My stables had been removed a few weeks back and there is a huge scar there. Kabuto's hand moves around around my stomach and I can feel his charka on top of mine which feels very uncomfortable. I look at him and he had a strange expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"What?" I asked. Oh god what now?

"Well it seems as though as there is more than one baby in there," he said.

"What do you mean...more than...one?" I asked while sitting up some.

"I sense at least two or three more charka's in you aside from yours," he said at me as he removed his hand and turned to the sonogram machine.

Three? Three babies? Triplets? Oh shit! I thought that I only gonna have one, not three? How will I handle it...or should I say..,THEM?

Kabuto puts the cold jel on my stomach and puts the mouse thing on my stomach and blurry images appeared onto the screen. Three little blobs were there on the screen. Yep, there's defiantly three of them.

"Congrats Sasuke, you're gonna be the mother of three," he said.

"Mother?" I asked in my angry voice.

"Yes, you are their mother. You are the one whose pregnant."

I fucking hate him so much right now. He and that snake bastard made me this way. I will kill them all!

* * *

><p>I'm by myself again. They placed me into a bigger, more comfortable room. There's a small window so at least I can see the daylight, or I could if the snow would let up. Stupid February. I hate winter. It is snowing currently and I'm just staring at it since I obviously have nothing else to do. I already took a shower and got that gunk off of my stomach which still kinda hurts from just the surgery. It more...tender. Even my chest is tender.<p>

My door knocked and another one of Orochimaru's servants came in with a small tray of food. He placed it on my nightstand, bowed in respect, then left me by myself. That's also another thing with this pregnancy, I have to eat six smaller meals instead of three larger meals. It's too help me with the sickness and headaches...see how good that's doing?

I walk over and it's the thing that I've been craving since I became pregnant; chicken flavored ramen with chopped tomatoes in it. I sit down on my bed and start eating.

Every time I eat ramen, I always think about Naruto. I can't help it and since I'm carrying three of his children, how am I suppose to forget about him. The sad part is that he'll never even know that they'll exist unless...I told him. I do know that one day, I will HAVE to tell him. To be honest, thinking about him, makes me...miss him. Why should I miss him? Just because I'm carrying his children that doesn't mean that I should miss him.

I put down my bowl after I've gotten done eating. I subconsciously placed my hand on my stomach and I start to rubbing it. It actually feels good whenever I do that. I stare at my stomach as I rubbed and I see a tan hand place on top of my pale one. That hand looks like Naruto's. I turned my head to the right and no one was there. I looked back at my hand and the tan one wasn't there anymore.

I clutched my hand into a fist and it started to shake. I started to shake. Why am I feeling like this? Cause of this pregnancy? Or is it something else? I felt a tear running down my face. I closed my eyes and more just came out. I was...crying. I haven't cried since my brother killed our clan but now, I needed to cry. I needed to let this all out. Since I can't train, I might as well cry in private.

I laid down on my bed and buried my face into the pillow and let it all out. I knew I needed this so very much. The hormones were already controlling, I'm having triplets and the father of my children doesn't even know and I might as well be in a mad house.

Yeah I have a lot of problems and now I'm bringing three innocent lives in the middle of this. It's those bastards who started this. I'm not gonna blame my own children for the way they were brought up into this world. After all, even though that they haven't been born yet, I already love them and I will protect them. I guess becoming a parent really does this to ya huh?

I fell asleep with tear stained face.

* * *

><p><em>(Dream Sequence Starts)<em>

_I hear little voices like children. _

_"Shh he's waking up." I heard a boy's voice say._

_"You're the one whose being loud baka," another boy said._

_"Um um, both of you shouldn't be fighting now," I heard a little girl's voice now. _

_I felt something moving on top of me and around me. I opened my eyes and I was in a different room. Like a real bed room._

_"He's awake now," the second boy said._

_I sit up on my bed and I saw three children on the bed looking at me. Two boys and a little girl and they looked like they were about four years old. _

_"Good Morning Daddy," They said in unison._

_I couldn't believe my eyes. One of the boys had black hair and Naruto's face pretty much and he was pale like me. The second boy was pale like his brother, he has blond hair like Naruto but it wasn't spiky, it was flat and kinda long, sorta like the other boy's hair. He had my onyx eyes and my face features. The girl on the other hand didn't even look like me expect for her pale skin. She was Naruto's little clone in almost every way. _

_They were sitting on the bed and were really happy to see me. The little girl crawls up and hugs me, snuggling in my warmth. Then she sat in my lap. Okay I was seriously confused. _

_"Hey daddy, are you gonna teach me a jutsu finally?" The blacked hair boy asked._

_"Jutsu? Daddy?" I said and asking myself._

_"Yeah daddy, pretty please," the blond boy pleaded with his brother._

_"Oh no Nee-chan, I'm the oldest, I get to learn first," The boy said to his younger brother who was the blonde._

_"No you don't we get to learn at the same time dumbie," he said then all of the sudden, they started to wrestle with each other. _

_"Aniki, Nee-chan, please stop," The little girl pleaded from my lap._

_Okay this was seriously getting outta hand. "Both of you stopped it or you're both grounded," I said to them sternly and they stopped and straighten out themselves._

_"Sorry daddy," the two boys said in unison._

_What's going on here? This must be a dream. Yeah it is. The best thing for me now is to just go along with it and soon enough, I'll wake up._

_"So why don't you guys go downstairs and I'll get ready then we'll get breakfast ready," I stated._

_"Really alright," The black hair boy said and he and the other boy raced out of the room. _

_"Um..um, wait for me," the little girl said, somewhat mumbling her words and she crawled out of my lap and off the bed and ran after them._

_Okay time for me to wake up. I looked around the room and I see a mirror of myself. I'm much older, like age eighteen. I'm only thirteen years old, yeah this is a dream and I need to wake up. I look around the bedroom and I found my kunai pouch. If this was a dream, I wouldn't be able to feel pain right? I pressed the kunai against my skin._

_(End of Dream)_

* * *

><p>I woke up from that dream. Why did I even have that dream? I sit up and I found myself in my room in that snake bastard's lair. Noting has changed. I'm still pregnant with three babies.<p>

Wait a minute, three...I remember I had three kinds in my dream just now. Maybe they're my children. It only makes sense since they looked like Naruto and myself. Was it a vision from the future?

I held my head in my hands because I was having another headache or maybe from crying before falling asleep. How long was I asleep for anyway? I looked over at the clock that was on the wall. It was about 5:49. So I've been asleep for about...three hours since it was about 2 when I fell asleep.

Oh god, I'm starting to feel nauseous again. I got out of my bed and ran into the small bathroom that was attached to the corridor. I leaned into the toilet and threw my lunch. This throwing up every time I wake up is starting to get old really quick.

I hope my children appreciate the suffering I putting up with just so that they can be born. I hope for my sake that it is.

* * *

><p>Well It seems like someone is very moody...<p>

Thanks for reading

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Hey everyone and welcome back to Sasuke's Pregnancy Rewrite.

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To naru7: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Kuroneko6: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Clove15: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sasuke's Pregnancy Rewrite<p>

Chapter 3

(3 months along)

Nothing has changed about this whole damn pregnancy. I still get sick and I still eat as much as I throw up. My headaches are still coming and going and I really don't want to admit this, but I still miss the dobe.

Sometimes I have dreams about me and him with our three children. For some reason, it's still two boys and a little girl. I am not telling my 'doctor' about the dreams either. He, or that snake bastard, Orochimaru, don't need to know about them.

As for the pregnancy, or rather, the babies in general, well I guess they're developing just fine. My stomach feels much bigger even though I only went up about one shirt size. I guess I'm starting to get use to the idea of having three children, or else it just another mood swing that I'm in right now.

At least I'm allowed some fresh air. It's middle of March and getting close to the spring time. I don't care much about the spring but I like the warmer weather, its a hell of a lot better than the harsh winter that I just been through here in the Sound village.

(4 months along)

I am done with the morning sickness finally. I don't get sick in the morning anymore and my headaches are no longer frequent. Kabuto just gave me an exam and he says that each of them are about half the size of a banana in length. My stomach has grown so much that they are making me wear fucking maturity clothes which is just giving them a laugh.

Screw them all!

Yes, I'm still moody and sometimes, they help me get what I want. Like my food cravings which no longer only ramen with chopped tomatoes, but of things like Chinese food like sweet and sour chicken and white rice.

Oh no, not to mention of the fact that my feet are swollen and they hurt. Which isn't a good time for that to be happening since Orochimaru decided to move to the southern lair. God knows for what reason.

At the moment, I'm just settling in my room. Making sure that every thing is comfortable for me since to me, everything is either uncomfortable for me. Kabuto calls is 'nesting.' Now that just makes me sound like a bird.

When I did get every thing in its place, I lay down on to the mattress and I started to drift to sleep. I needed the rest.

_(Sasuke's Dream)_

_I'm in great pain. My stomach was three times bigger and all I see is white. White room and white bed sheet that was, at the moment, covering me. Was I in a hospital? _

_"I see you're conscious," I heard a familiar voice. I looked over and I see Tsunade. _

_"Ts...Tsunade?" I asked in surprised. "What am I doing here and...gah...why does my stomach hurt so much?" I asked._

_She walks over and put a hand on my huge stomach. "Well you're here because you're obliviously in labor," she said._

_"Labor? So this pain is-"_

_"There contractions," she snapped at me._

_Something wasn't right, This was the first dream that I've had where I'm actually in labor, usually it after the babies were born. Not being born._

_I felt another pain coming on and I clutch onto my stomach taking deep breathes. Even though this was a dream. I was in serious pain here._

_I suddenly felt someone grab my right hand. I turned my head and I about fell over at who it was that was currently holding my hand; Naruto._

_"It will be okay Sasuke, I promise," he said with his trademark smile. The smile that I'm starting to miss so much. _

_"Na..ruto?" I said before gritting my teeth through the next contractions._

_Tsunade runs up and says,"You're contractions are coming closer and closer, we're getting you prepped for surgery."_

_Suddenly I found myself waking up and Naruto at the side of my bed. He currently holding one of my babies; our babies. He looks up at me and gave me a small smile. "Good job Sasuke, they're all healthy and beautiful."_

_"Where are the other two?" I asked noticing that they aren't with they're sibling._

_"They're on the other side of you're bed silly," Naruto said and I turned my head and there they were. _

_I leaned in and I picked up the closest infant and by the color of it's blanket, it was a girl._

_I felt a kiss on my cheek and I blushed. Thank god this was a dream because I don't blush._

_"Thank you Sasuke, for giving me a family," Naruto said._

_(End of Sasuke's Dream)_

My aren't even open but I know I'm awake. I can see I light through my eye lids. I opened them and the light was even brighter. Two shadows came into my view even with my eyes shut. It's like I can feel there movements with my eyes close..

"So how are you feeling Sasuke?" I heard Kabuto voice. I moved my arm over my eyes from the brightness and closed one eyes.

"Hey what the hell? What's going on?" I asked.

"You we're groaning in your sleep. A sign of pain, I might add, so I was ordered to exam you immediately," Kabuto said again.

"Pain? What pain?" I wondered.

"You were experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions, a little early I might add but thanks to the medicine I gave you, you should stop but only for a little while," Orochimaru said. He was the other shadow.

"Braxton...hicks...contractions?" I asked.

"Those are contrations that help prepare the body for real contractions. It's false labor." Kabuto explained.

"Heh heh, not to worry Sasuke, you won't be going into labor for at least five more months, but you will stay in the medical lab under observation, after all, we won't want anything to happen to the little heirs on would we?" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

I didn't say anything to him. I just turned my head because that light was giving me a migraine. I heard footsteps leave the room and the light was turned off. I assumed that Kabuto was in the room but I still didn't say anything. I didn't want to. I didn't wanna talk to anyone for the rest of this pregnancy.

I closed my eyes but all I could see was his face; the father of my children. Just where exactly are you...Naruto?

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you," the pervy sage said to me after I sneezed. "You getting a cold?"

"No. I guess someone is thinking about me, huh?" I said as I looked into the starry night through my window. We were staying at a hotel for the night.

"Well come on, it's time to get some shut eye," Pervy sage said and he went to his mat.

"Fine," I said going to mine.

I waited a while after the perv was asleep before getting up and sitting in the window seal. I couldn't help but stare at this sight, there were so many stars out.

Hey there's even a shooting star. I know that this is childish but I close my eyes and made a wish.

I wish that Sasuke would snap out of his revenge ordeal and just...come home...to Konoha, where he belongs.

Sasuke...where are you?

(End of Naruto's POV)

* * *

><p>( Sasuke's POV, About 5 Months Along)<p>

I'm so huge. The bump on my stomach is at least twice as big since this whole thing even started. I'm just looking at myself in the mirror and I feel as big as Choji (AN: No offense for those who are Choji fans). I pulled my white maturity shirt down over my stomach. At this rate, I might as well wear a loose fitting robe.

And there goes another kick in my stomach.

I placed a hand on to my bulging stomach and gently rubbed it; soothing them.

"It's okay babies, I'm just going through another mood swing," I whispered to them. Yes, there at the stage where they supposedly can hear sounds and I was told that to talk to them. Today I have another appointment with Kabuto. This time, he can tell me the sex of them. I believe that there two boys and a girl. Those dreams only show me that much since that labor dream I had a couple weeks ago.

My door opens and I turned my head. There was Karin waiting for me. I'm still in the southern base and I met her here during this time.

"Kabuto told me to escort you to the medical lab for you're check up," she said while blushing.

Here's another fan girl for the club. She knows of my condition and I guess I should have expected it. I follow her and said,"Alright then."

"So Sasuke, have you expecting any new pains lately?" Kabuto faked a smile at me.

"Hn."

"You really shouldn't give me the cold shoulder y'know. I need to know if you're in any pain. After all, if it's abnormal pain, it could possible kill your babies and yourself."

I just laid there without my shirt on the examining table. I knew he was serious. My stomach was moving around inside. The babies must have a good judge of character because they always move around when I see him or that snake bastard. They even kick me constantly as a way of say _'don't let them be around us daddy.' _I try make myself comfy but I can't even do that at the moment.

"Just the normal pelvic pain and heartburn Kabuto," I said distastefully. The pelvic pain is cause since my hips aren't made for baring children, especially three. They tend to ache and hurt, cause me to not walk around as much.

"Okay, let's get you're sonogram ready and we'll see the three babies, shall we?" he said, and grab the jel for the sonogram.

He squirted it on my stomach. That shit is cold but I didn't say anything. He places the mouse on my stomach and I looked at the screen.

"Okay so there's one of the babies...now two." he stated and moved it to my left. "Now there the third. For what I can see...there's gonna be two...boys and one girl." he said.

Like I thought before. I guess it's a mother's instinct I suppose. He took a couple of pictures of each of the babies. Labeling the boys either baby A and baby B, and my little girl as baby C. When he finished, I sat up and Kabuto handed me a wet wash cloth to wipe off the jel on my stomach.

"Here you go," he said and handed me the developed pictures. I took them and got off the table. "Remember, don't stress out because even though you're at the half way mark, you still have at least four and a half months until you deliver," he reminded me.

I didn't say anything to him. I just put my shirt on and walked out the door with the pictures in my hand.

* * *

><p>Karin had waited for me and she walked me back to my room. Then she just walked away and told me that she'll see me tomorrow.<p>

I went back to my bed and laid down. I laid on my back and took the first picture I had of the triplets. I looked on the back and it was baby A's picture; a baby boy. Suddenly I remembered the boy from my dream, the one with black hair and blue eyes. Maybe this is him. I switched the pictures and it was baby B. My second boy. I can see him being the blonde boy with my eyes. Finally but not least, baby C, my baby girl. I see her looking exactly like the 'father.' They say that girls look like their fathers most of the time. I can tell she'll be a daddy's girl. Will they call me 'daddy?' I guess they will have to. I really don't want them to get into the habit of calling me 'mommy.'

I sat up and laid out the pictures on my bed. Seeing them all at once. It made me kinda...warm inside. I feel the babies moving inside of me. I just gave a small smile to them and placed my hand on them and gently whispered,"That's right, there you all are."

I was just thankful that I was by myself...sorta. I have a company of three with me for a while.

I just stare at the photos for a while before putting them in a photo album that I started for them since my very first sonogram picture. I've never told anyone about the photo album. I put them into there individual slots and laid back down.

I just stare at my ceiling again with my hands on top of my stomach. My mind was at peace. I was starting to relax. I closed my eyes and just rubbing my stomach, falling asleep. Then I heard his voice.

(Sasuke's Nightmare)

_"You are too weak."_

_I opened my eyes and I see HIS face; Itachi's._

_He was very close to my face, sharingan spinning rapidly. I couldn't move my body. What's going on?_

_I feel a very cold hand placed on my very huge stomach. I would try to fight him but for a lot of reasons, Like for one, I couldn't move at all and two, I'm pregnant and I could harm my unborn children._

_"It seems as though you're trying to revive our pathetic clan, little brother." he said. _

_My breathing was becoming more shallow by the second. _

_He gets up and walks toward a tray of medical equipment. I feel my babies moving inside of me restlessly. I couldn't calm them down. I knew they were scared. _

_"What...are you...gonna do?" I asked trying to breath and get mobitily back. _

_He smirk and said,"I'm going to get you're babies out," he said lifting the scalpel and he turned it so that I could see my own relaxation. "Then I'm going to let you die in a slow, painful death."_

_Since I didn't have a shirt on, he just started to cut my stomach. _

_No pain medication what so ever. _

_"Gggggaaaaaah!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This was such intense pain. I can't bare it. _

_Suddenly, I heard it, my first born's cries. I tried to look but Itachi just laid the baby down after cleaning it and continued to pull the other two out of me. _

_I need this to stop. But all I could do was scream and keep my eyes closed. Not to long after word, I heard my second born child cry. I snapped my eyes open saw my baby being laid down next to its older sibling. _

_Itachi turned to me and said,"There's only one more left."_

_I didn't think I can hold out any longer for this child to be born. Everything started to go black around me. I turned my head to the left and I can see and hear my babies crying out to me. _

_Finally, the last one was born. "Well what do y'know, it's a girl." I heard Itachi say. I turned my head back and I see him cleaning her tiny little body. From what I could tell, she was the smallest one of the bunch. _

_"Let me see- Gaahh!" I said when a pain struck right through me. My body was shaking and my vision was going blurry. I turned my head to my infants. Itachi was placing my baby girl right between her brothers. _

_I reached out towards them with my shaking hand. I finally regained some mobility but I was too tired and weak. _

_"Good bye little brother," I heard him say._

_"Nnnnoooooooo!" I shouted but reached out to my babies before my arms went limp._

(End of Sasuke's Nightmare)

I woke up breathing very deeply. My babies inside of my moving about. For once I was glad, it gave me a sign that they were still inside of me. I sat up and rubbed my stomach.

"It's okay little ones, daddy just had a nightmare. Please go back to sleep," I said to the unborn babies.

I'll make sure that I'll kill him before he hurts ANY of my children. That's a promise.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Birthdays

Hey eveyone welcome back.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>Sasuke's Pregnancy Rewrite<p>

Chapter 4

(7 months along)

"Sasuke, now just look away from the needle."

Kabuto advised. I was, yet again, getting inspected by the four-eyed medic. Only this time I was annoyed because not only was I getting a needle, but the snake bastard is here, I'm being treated like a baby when I'm the one who is carrying three of them and I'm actually FATTER than Choji (AN: Again sorry about this Choji fans, Sasuke's just hormonal at the moment.)

The shot was a steriod that the babies need to help their lungs develop much quicker for in the case that they maybe born prematurely. The needle stung some in my arm. (AN: I don't know where else to put the needle, most of the time its in the arm so I'm going with that).

"Alright Sasuke, you seem to be adjusting just fine. You may even go full term." Orochimaru said, pleased that I'm doing so well. He was leaning against the wall, staring at me.

"Alright Sasuke, you can go back to your room and rest. You must aching all over." Kabuto smirked.

That was an understatement from what I'm feeling. My back, pelvis, stomach and feet ached.

I got on my aching feet and almost fell. Thank god I had support on the table other wise, it wouldn't have been a good result.

"Careful Sasuke, you wouldn't want to deliver now would you?" Orochimaru asked.

I didn't say anything. All I could do was simply ignore him.

The babies started to move around in my stomach, kicking in what not. I managed to get on my feet again and I went back to my room.

Since we was no longer in the southern base and now in the northern again, I had to make sure I was comfortable enough to sleep. It was that 'resting' habit again. I moved some stuff around like a couple of scrolls, that I read every now and then, to keep me preoccupied. I couldn't move any furniture for obvious reasons.

Now, every hour, I'm on clock work with my bladder. Sometimes I think one of them is using them as a squeeze toy. So after using the restroom after so many times today, I sat down on my bed. My legs are criss-crossed and I'm leaning into my stomach some. This was a resting moment for the triplets I guess since there isn't much movement. The perfect moment for me to rest for myself. I placed my hands on my stomach out of pure habit and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired really. I just know I need the rest.

After a while of pure silence, I snapped my eyes wide open. Did I fall asleep? I didn't have a dream like I normally did. Since a few months ago, I remember why I even went to the bastard in the first place; to kill Itachi cause he kill our clan. Revenge.

The moment I was thinking about him, one of the triplets must have woken up because I felt a fluttering in my stomach. I started to move my hand to where my baby was moving. I hope Itachi will never find them; my babies.

If he so much as lay a single finger on my babies, I will kill him then and there without even blinking.

Mood swing: anger, activated.

I was getting upset over something that's not even happening.

Okay headache coming on. I groaned and held my hands in my hands. Trying to relieve myself of this oncoming headache. To make this worst, another baby must of woken up since there was more movement in my stomach.

I got up because of my bladder filling up again. I used the restroom and took a shower. All I have to say if thank god for lotion for stretchmarks, otherwise, I would have some serious marks all over my stomach right now. I do have a couple but since I'm gonna drop all of the weight, I'm hoping that it will fade away on its own.

* * *

><p>I'm dried off and with bagger clothes on, I'm just reading a scroll on my bed. About jutsu that I will be working on after I give birth. I heard a knock at my door. Then the door opening.<p>

"Oh hello Sasuke, I haven't seen you since yesterday." It was Kabuto. Wait he said 'yesterday.' I looked at my clock that I had and I see that it was nine. Was it in the morning?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh relax, I just came by to wish you a happy birthday." Kabuto stated.

Oh right, my birthday. I'm 14 today. Like that makes me feel any better. It's just another reminder that I'm older and I'm still alone.

"Is that all?" I asked.

He pulled something and tossed it on my bed right in front of me. It was crudely wrapped small box. "Open it, its a present."

I picked it up and unwrapped it.

It was book and parenting. So thought of the bastard.

"Hm," I said and put it beside me on my bed.

"What? No thank you?" Kabuto asked.

I didn't wanted to talk to him for as long as I was possible to. He walked out of my room and he shut my door. I went back to reading my scroll.

I looked over at the parenting book a couple times before actually reading it. I put my scroll aside and started to read my birthday present.

I started out as what to do when you first have a child like how to bottle feed it if you don't breast feed. Which I'm not nor am I able to do. And other things like rocking the baby to sleep, and waking up in the middle of the night to tend to it, changing diapers and putting it down to naps. It also said that there should be two parents, idealy the mother AND father. When I saw the word, FATHER. I tossed the book across the room.

Well its just me taking care of three babies. If it takes two people to properly take care of one baby, how will I do it being just me and with THREE babies?

At that moment, I started to feel something that I haven't felt in a long time; alone. I felt so lonely. I started to feel tears run down my face.

Damn hormones.

I felt so lonely. I needed someone with me; I WANTED Naruto here. These were HIS children after all. He's responsible for them as well damn it. I wanted my children's father here for so long. I miss him so fucking much.

Why do I miss him so much? All I know is that whenever I dream about him, I felt so...safe. Oh god, I'm turning into a women.

Was I...in love with the dobe?

* * *

><p>(32 weeks along, barely entering 9 months)<p>

I've been put on strict bed rest by Orochimaru and Kabuto. This sucks. I can't even get out of the damn bed. I've finished reading that parenting book and ignored all the words 'father' or 'dad.' I just can't even think about him without tearing up. God I'm so lame.

I'm getting worried now. My babies are due any day now. I'm not feeling much movement from them. It's so tight in there, I'm surprised that I'm able to even feel them moving around.

I wonder if my mom was this nervous whenever she was having me?

I try to get as much sleep as I can, but so far, that hasn't been going so well.

At this moment, I'm laying down on my bed with my feet propped up. My hand is gently rubbing my stomach. I guess the babies are asleep right now. Give me time to think some.

I don't want my children to grow up in this hell-hole. I want them to have a normal life like any other child but yet again, being children of the Uchiha clan and having Naruto as a dad, I doubt that's even possible.

I've been think one what to name my children. I only got one name in my mind and it was for my little girl. Since in my dreams she looks like her father, Naruto, I wanna name her after him, though I'm not entirely sure. I wanna wait till after there born because then, the names should just come naturally to me.

* * *

><p>(2 weeks later, at 34 weeks)<p>

I was in pain now. My contractions are starting. I couldn't even get out of the damn bed because of the extra weight and pain from my lower stomach and back. I was sitting up with my hands holding my lower back.

"Son of a BITCH!" I shouted as another one was coming. I breathe deeply. In and out, like it says to do in a book I read when I first found out that I was expecting.

The door snapped opened and it was Kabuto with some of other Orochimaru's men. Kabuto ran up next to me, His expression was nothing short of being calm.

He placed a hand on my now exposed stomach and said,"You're coming closer on you're contractions, we're going to prep you for surgery." Kabuto said.

I knew I was going to have a C-section, knew from the first time Kabuto had actually checked...down there...to see what was what. FYI most embrassing moment of my life.

It was happening so fast to me though, that I started to struggle whenever they were lifting me uo to put me on some junk as gurney that they somehow had. Struggling from not only from pain from the contractions, but from fear.

I shut my eyes shut and from I only saw his face; Naruto's.

It relaxed me some. Seeing his face.

_'It'll be okay Sasuke.'_

I heard his gentle voice. Unlike most of the time when it was loud. His voice, in my mind, was gentle.

I snapped my eyes open and I see the ceiling moving backwards. I was on my way to the surgery room more then likely.

Soon enough, everything just seemed like a blur to me. All I know was that I couldn't feel anything. I was seeing a huge light over my me, there was a blue medical tarp in my way of the view, my arms were tied away from me and they had a whole bunch of IVs sticking inside of me, not to mention the oxygen mas that they placed on me.

I can hear the heart monitor beeping at the steady pace of my beating heart.

"Alright, this is it. The moment we've been waiting for," Kabuto said. I couldn't see him but I could assume that he was at my stomach.

I suddenly felt pressure on my stomach. It was making me nervous.

I close my eyes, only to see his angelic face once again. I wish you were here Naruto.

Then suddenly...there was a cry.

I snapped my eyes open and I hear those precious first cries of my first born child.

"Congrats, its a boy Sasuke." Kabuto said.

A boy. My first born son.

The pressure came back to me and the second baby was born but no cry.

"Its the second boy," I heard Kabuto said.

"Wait, why can't I hear him cry?" I asked. Something felt wrong, I can feel it.

The only one left was my little girl. Please let her be okay.

I felt the pressure again. Meaning that he's inside me again, getting her out.

When he pulled her out, again, there was no cry.

"Tell me what's wrong!" I said. I knew she was born.

"She's having a difficult time breathing," Kabuto said as I heard him walking way. I turned my head and I saw him carrying her away.

"Where are you doing? Where are my children? They're all okay right? RIGHT?" I asked aloud. I was demanding an answer damn it. These were my children.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" I literally shouted.

What I didn't know was that Orochimaru was there the whole time. He didn't say a single word and I couldn't see pass the tarp. He appeared night next to a machine and pressed a few buttons.

"Now now Sasuke, Hush now and get some sleep." I heard him say.

Damn, I was getting sleepy. This was...anesthesia. I want my children, not...damn...sleep.

* * *

><p>I felt so groggy. Damn it. I hate waking up like this.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in the medical ward of the hide out. I was getting more and more aware of my surroundings.

I turned my head and I see a crib there.

My babies!

I sat up with was really painful since my stomach had been cut open, AGAIN. I managed to swing my legs over the bed and I tried to walk but if you add recent surgery plus not much walking in a few days equals me falling onto my knees and gasping for air.

Damn, since when did walking get so hard to do?

I used the bed to help me on my feet and my knees started to shake. I felt something running down my front and when I looked down, I literally saw my hospital gown, drenched in my blood.

I forgot about that for the moment because I had to look at my babies. I needed to make sure that they were okay.

I finally get a good view of them. The sad thing was that, there was only two of them. My boys.

My eyes widen from the shock of there was no little girl.

The door opened and I turned to the doorway and I saw Kabuto with a tiny bundle of blanket in his arms.

"Sasuke? What do you think you're doing?" He asked me like if I was crazy.

"Where is?"

"Get back into bed, I need to fix those sti-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!" I was mad. So mad that I didn't even know that I activated my sharingan.

"She's right here Sasuke."I heard before blacking out suddenly.

* * *

><p>(Naruto's POV)<p>

"Naruto will you calm down?" Pervy sage asked me.

For some reason today, I feel really anxious. Kyuubi's been bugging the fuck out of me. Something about the 'chosen one' BS.

I know I'm the impatient type but today, it was really bad since I didn't even know that I was suppose to be 'expecting' something.

"I can't pervy sage, my nerves are just...AGH" I breathed out of frustration.

I don't know what it was, was it the fact that I wasn't training to get stronger to save Sasuke? Or maybe I was just going to go completely crazy?

We were travelling to some hotshot town to restock on supplies but since earlier today, I have some strange feeling. It like I'm needed to be somewhere or some one was calling out to me.

"Well if you need to burn off steam," he said beofre taking a bite out of his apple that he was currently eating then continued,"then go down to the river bank or punch a few trees if needed?" he suggested.

"Fine, I will." I said and started to punch some random trees.

As I was punching the trees, I felt Kyuubi's power buildling up inside of me. I was losing control over and then I just blanked out.

* * *

><p>(Jiraiya's POV)<p>

I sense Kyuubi's charka rising. I quickly got up and went after Naruto. When I got there, the trees that surrounded the are were gone. Kyuubi was taking over Naruto's body. The first tail had formed already.

"Naruto?" I asked and he suddenly turned around. His eyes were red and demonic-like.

**"I want my Kits."**Kyuubi said through Naruto.

Kits?

**"I know they've been born. I can feel their raw charka, now where are they?"** Naruto/Kyuubi asked me.

This kid has finally lost it. I had to stop this.

I started fight Kyuubi and I was severely injured.

Naruto finally snapped out of it and he just stared at me. Does he even remember what happened?

He passed out in front of me before I did myself.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading ^_^<p>

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 5: The Hospital Stay

Hello and welcome back

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

><p>Sasuke's Pregnancy Rewrite<p>

Chapter 6

I woke up again. Still feeling groggy but that's probably from the blood lost that happened when I got up to see my babies.

My babies.

I sat up really quickly and felt a wave of pain beholding me around my stomach.

"Careful, I just got those restitched."

I turned my head and I saw Kabuto and he was looking over a clipboard.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"You mean you babies, they're right next to you." Kabuto said as he got around my bed and went over to a crib that on my right.

He leaned in lifted on of the tiny infants. He pressed a button on my bed and it started to lift up so that I could lean back and still be in the up-right position to hold them.

As soon as I got comfy enough, he gave me the bundle of blankets.

"This is you're first born boy," Kabuto said.

I removed the blanket that he was wrapped in so that I could get a better view. He has black hair and little whiskers like scars in his face, just like his father. He opened his eyes which were blue just like Naruto's.

"Ryochi." I said.

Kabuto just looked at me."Excuse me?"

"Ryochi Taro Uchiha, that's his name, I'll call him Ryo for short," I call clearly.

"Alright then, do you wanna hold the other two now?" He asked me.

"Yeah I do," I said. He took little Ryo from my hands and lifted up my second baby.

He, just like with Ryo, placed the second baby in my arms. He was just a ounce or two smaller that his older brother. His eyes were already open and he has my eyes. His hair was thin but I knew he was going to have blonde like his father.

"Kiyoshi."

"I assume that his name right?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, Kiyoshi Jiro Uchiha." I said "Like with his brother, I'll call him Kyo for short."

I looked back at Kabuto and he had my baby girl. "There something you need to know with this one Sasuke,"

My head shot up with worry.

"This one...well to put it in better terms, she's a jinchuuriki. When she was born, she had a hard time breathing and then suddenly...red charka surrounded her body. Kyuubi's more than likely. As soon as the charka went inside her body, she started to cry like any newborn baby does." Kabuto explained

I had known that Naruto was a jinchuuriki. Now my daughter is, somewhat. So much for having a normal life. I laid little Kyo down on my bed and Kabuto gave me my baby girl to look at. He took Kyo from his spot and laid him down with his brother.

My little girl was the cutest baby girl I have even seen. Her big blue eyes like her father, and her blonde hair made her look so beautiful. Even her tiny whisker marks on her face only made her look even cuter. Of course I kept that thought to myself. She started to giggle when I placed my finger in her cheek, tracing a whisker line. The must be the cutest giggle I have ever heard. It made me smile. I started to think about Naruto. Nowadays when I thought about Naruto, I thought about my feelings toward Naruto. I didn't hate him. I thought I did but that was because of our rivalry. That turned into friendship which, for me, turned into love.

"Ai."

"Ai? You're naming you're child after 'love'?" Kabuto questioned.

"Ai Naruko Uchiha. That will be here name. It's perfect for her." I said out loud.

She giggled a little more because she was named.

I saw Kabuto writing something down but I just ignored it at the moment. I was too busy paying attention to my children.

"I'll be leaving right now Sasuke, oh by the way, you have a visitor." Kabuto said.

"Who?" I asked.

He walked out and I see Karin walk in.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to visit you. I heard that you just delivered and I also wanted to see the babies." she said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, they're over here." I said and she came over. She picked up little Ryo and said down at the edge of my bed.

"So did you name them yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one you're holding his my eldest, Ryochi, I call him Ryo for short," I said.

"Awwww that is so cute!" she said gushing over them like a girl would but yet again, she is a girl.

"Someone's feeling a little left out," Karin said and she place Ryo in my lap since I was sitting Indian style. I laid Ai next to her oldest brother. Karin reached in and picked up Kiyoshi.

"Hi there little one," she said in a baby voice. Boy, babies sure can change someone's personality.

"What day is it?" the last day I remember was the first od Septemeber and it was sometime before 6 when I was rushed for the c-section.

"It's September second. It was yesterday when you gave birth." Karin informed me.

So there birthday is September first.

Karin left some time ago after she had shown me the proper way to feed, burp, change and to rock them to sleep. Now there asleep in their crib with Kyo in the middle and Ryo on his right and the baby sister, Ai on the left. I'm just watching them sleep.

Their so innocent. I'm amazed at myself for even bringing them here to life. I know it was an experiment but they don't seem to be. There my children and as their daddy, I love them.

I think at this point, aside from there father, there the only ones that I can love. I could never hate them. They never did anything wrong.

"Good night babies, I love you." I said to my little babies.

I went to sleep myself.

* * *

><p>(About 1 am...)<p>

I hear a crying. I wake up and looked at my clock that I had in my room.

Oh shit it's 1:06.

I sat up, put a light on and leaned over my bed to the crib. Baby Ryo was crying.

I changed his diaper and then soon enough, Kyo was crying. After I fed him, then Ai was crying and she needed to be fed.

By the time I went to bed, it was about 3 in the morning.

* * *

><p>Since that night, I haven't had any real sleep in months. Yes I started my training and was getting my strength back and soon enough a year or so had pass. I'm fifteen now and the babies are about one. It's amazing how time flies.<p>

Their size has doubled now. There crawling around and they had even started to stand up on his own by using something for support. They call me 'dada.' I can tell that there personalities are totally different.

For example, Ryo is my little musician. He loves to make noises like if he singing. Kyo is more like me. He's quiet and sometimes likes to be alone. Its amazing how he could get a peronality like that and he's barely a year old.

Then there is Ai. She's a sweet heart. She's going to have a shy personality and a artist's hand. She always scribbles.

* * *

><p>I killed Orochimaru and now I have to find a place to hid my children. When I recruited Suigetsu, he took me to the land of waves to get his master's sword. I thought about leaving them here for the time being but I decided not to because I wasn't for sure this was the right place for them.<p>

By the time I recruited Karin and Jugo, I decided to leave them with Granny Cat. She's known me since I was an infant and her assistant, (AN: I don't her name so if you do know, please tell me) is very well with my children.

It was a hard thing for me to do but I had a job to do. I needed to kill my brother.

I said good bye to my children and left to kill my brother.

* * *

><p>By the time that I returned, they were only a few months older than what they were when I left them. They were so much bigger and starting to walking. They even learned a few more words.<p>

I got a small cot and I lived with them for a while.

Everything seemed at peace, till one day, when they were four years old.

Ai came inside of the house crying, saying that she fell down.

I lifted her up and put some medicine on her knee.

"Does that make it feel better sweetheart?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and said,"Uh huh Tank you daddy," She still couldn't properly pronounce her words but it was still cute.

"What? No kiss from my princess?" I teased her. She had blond hair that was up to little pass her shoulder and the biggest blue eyes that was hard to resist sometimes.

"O'tay," she got up and kissed my cheek.

"Hey sweetie, where are you're brothers?" I asked her.

"Outside, plawing ball."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh help! Daddy? Kyo" I heard my son Ryo shouted and I heard grunting noises and growling.

I ran outside and I saw Kyo, staring at the fence that I had up. I can still hear the screams.

"Kyo where's you're brother?" I asked.

He slowly pointed at the fence and suddenly a ball flew over. Covered in blood. Ryo soon climbed over and fell on the grass.

"Ryo?" I ran over and flipped him on to his back. He had bit marks all over him. His face was literally covered in his blood.

I picked up Ryo and he stated to cry. "Daddy, OW, it hurts!"

He started to struggle out of my arms.

"Ryo calm down." He wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"Kids, come on, we're leaving." I said and Kyo and Ai ran right next to me we went to the hospital.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

A nursed called me back to tell me how my eldest son is doing.

"You two, don't move from this spot." I said.

"Yes sir." they said in unison.

I went back and I called to the nurse."Your son is doing fine. He needed quite a few stitches. Some are behind his left ear and whatever attacked him just behind his head and it's teeth dug in and actually scratched his skull but no really damage. You may see him if you like." she said.

That's a relief at least.

"Thank you." I said and I went back to the waiting room, and got Kyo and Ai.

"How's Ryo?" Kyo asked me.

"He'll be fine, now let's go visit him shall we?" I asked. Kyo and Ai got out of their seat.

We went back to Ryo's room and he was asleep. He his wrapped up and bandages on his face. Some IV's in his arm for pain relief.

How could I let this happen to him?

* * *

><p>Ryo was asleep. More than likely they had to put him down with, more than likely, anesthesia from either him being scared with all the medics or from pain. I looked down at my other two children. Ai looked like she was about to cry and Kyo looked so guilty. I knelt down and placed a hand on my little girl's head.<p>

"Don't worry sweetheart, your brother will be fine." I said.

"Weally?" she asked,

I smiled gently at her and nodded.

"Dad." I heard Kyo say. I looked at him and he hung his head low.

"Kyo, what happened to Ryo anyway?" I asked him to see what he would say.

"Me and Ryo...were playing catch the ball when I accidentally threw it over Ryo's head and over the fence. I said that I would get it but he just started to climb over it himself," he said and he started to tear up.

"It's okay Kyo. You didn't mean to do it." I said.

Wow, who would have guess that I would be a fatherly type.

"I know but...but..."Kyo's eyes started to water up and then he closed his eyes and started to cry. "I should have been the obe who gotten the ball. Wah!" and he started to cry and that scarred Ai into crying as well.

I knelt down and lifted both of them up. They dug their heads into my shoulder blades and continued to cry.

"Why are you guys crying?" I heard Ryo's voice. It was kinda scratchy but that probably form either lack of use or from all the screaming that he did on the way down here.

"Wyo!" Ai shouted and stopped crying. Again she still has trouble pronouncing words.

I turned back and Kyo was still crying.

"Kyo look, you're brother is awake." I said and he looked up and to Ryochi.

"Ryo!" Kyoshi shouted and I placed both of my kids down and on to the ground.

They ran up to the bed and tired to climb it.

"Hey hey hey, no. Only one of you on the bed with Ryo." I said.

"Me me me me me me." They two children said at the same time.

I just looked at Ryo and he had a confused look on his face. "Well Ryochi, you pick. They are your younger siblings." I said.

"Um...lemme think." he said and he placed a right hand on his chin to think. He couldn't use his left hand since it was wrapped up.

"Kyo." He said making his mind.

"Okay then," I said and lifted up Kiyoshi and placed him onto the mattress.

"Aww." Ai said and hung her head in defeat.

"Okay boys, while your sissy and I are gone, why don't the two of you say here and talk. And don't leave this room okay?" I said and I lifted Ai and had he on my hip.

"Oooooooo'tay." the boys said and they waved like from the movie "The Little Rascals." I think they saw that movie a little too much.

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Little Ai said.<p>

I looked down and Ai was looking at me. We were getting something to eat from the cafeteria.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I was wondering...whose mommy?"

I was afraid this day was gonna come but I was hoping that it would be when she were older. I mean how am I really going to explain that I'm actually her mother and her father didn't know that they existed. We sat down at a table and she started to eat her chicken nuggets.

"Why do you ask that question?" I asked.

She stopped eating, looked up at me and then down to her lap. Like if she was ashamed to have even asked.

"It's just that...the other day when I was plawing with some other girls...they asked me if I had a mommy, and I said no and they said that I needed a mommy." Ai said in a low voice.

I felt bad. Even though I am their mother. I wasn't a FEMALE. They why they call me dad or daddy. I was kinda afraid that something like this would happen.

"Ai, come over here for a minute." I said. She got out of her seat and walked over to where I was sitting. I leaned in and lifted her up and placed her on my lap. "Now Ai, do you wanna know what makes you special?" I asked her.

She shock her head no.

"Well...it's because you're the only girl in our whole family."

"Only Giwl?" She repeated.

"Yeah, because can you keep a secret?."

"Uh-huh."

I leaned her ear and told her,"I'm you're mommy."

She gasped for air. He turned to me and I placed my finger on my lips. She knows what it mean thankfully. "But I thought that mommys were giwls." she asked and had a questionable look.

I kinda sweat dropped and said."I'll explain to you when you're older, okay."

"If you're mommy? Then where's daddy?" she asked.

"I'm daddy, you still call me daddy. But you're father is another story for another time. Now finish up your nuggets cause we need to get back to your brothers."

"O'tay." She said and she got off my lap and went back to her seat and finished eating her food.

The nurse came by earlier that evening and examined Ryo. He felt really awkward about since it was his really examination or at least the first that he remembers.

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was time for bed and while I slept in a chair, Ai and Kyo both slept two chairs that were attached to each other. Ryo would get signed out tomorrow and we could go home. Yes he needed bed rest but I would be glad to find that animal that did that to my son.<p>

I covered my children with a spare blanket that they had gave us and I covered them with it. I kissed both of there forehead and went over to Ryo's bed and I kissed his bandaged head.

Hey I'm their parent, I can do that.

I went over my chair and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Sometime later that night... Kyo's POV)<p>

I tasted something in my mouth again.

I opened my eyes and placed a finger in my mouth. It was still dark so I couldn't see. I got up without waking up sissy and found a light source. I opened the door very slowly so that I wouldn't wake anyone else.

I went outside and I was in the hall and there was a red liquid on my finger. In fact, it was all over me. I looked down and it was all over my white shirt that I was wearing. I can tasted a strange taste in my mouth still.

I needed to get this cleaned up.

I wondered around the halls until I see a two girls. They wore a similar outfits as a nurse so I guess that worked here.

I walked up to them and grabbed a hold of one of their skirts, shaking it to get their attention.

"Excuse me." I said using my manners that mu daddy showed me.

They turned and looked down and gasped.

"Can you help me? I need to get my shirt cleaned and I don't -"

"Oh my goodness, little boy did you hit your face with something?" One of them said and knelt down to my height.

I shock my head no. She examined my mouth.

"It seems as if you've been chewing you're teeth, causing them to bleed. Can you feel any pain little boy?" she asked me.

"What's pain?" I asked.

"Okay go get a doctor." She ordered the other lady.

"Yes ma'am" the lady said and ran down the halls and the lady lifted me up and sat me down onto a bench.

"Okay little boy, can you tell me your name?" the nurse asked.

"Kiyoshi but everyone calls me Kyo." I answered.

"Alright Kyo, where are your parents?" she asked me.

"Daddy's in the room where my brother and sissy are." I said.

"Okay then," she said and she started to wipe my mouth because there was dry stuff on there.

"I'm here nurse." A man with a lab coat like a real doctor. He was much older than daddy and his hair was brown. He sat down in a chair and scooted it closer to me.

"He there, I'm Doctor Tomi." he said to me.

He gives me a strange look and asks me,"So what happen champ?"

"I woke up to a strange taste in my mouth, and red stuff started to come out so I went looking for someone who could was wash my shirt for me."

"I see," he said and looked at the nurse.

"His name is Kyo and he claims that he can't feel anything sir," the nurse said.

"Well alright Kyo, please look to your head some for a little bit." he said and I did as I was told. He took my arm, I can feel his touch.

"Kyo, can you feel the needle?" the doctor suddenly asked me.

"What needle?" I asked and looked back. He stuck a shot in my arm but I couldn't feel anything.

He pulls is out and I see the red liquid coming out. He placed a band aid on it and looked back at the nurse.

"Please change this young boy's room and have him escort him to where his parents are." Doctor Tomi said and went walked away.

"Yes doctor," the nurse bowed to the doctor.

She picked me up and took my hand. "Alright Kyo, were going to wash this shirt and get you something else to wear, then you can show me where your daddy is." The nurse said and she took me somewhere.

(End of Kyo's POV)

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading ^_^<p>

Please Review ^^


	7. Petition! Please Sign

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

DarkAngelJudas

Kikyohater220

AiUchihaUzumaki


End file.
